Gabi Steps Into The Style
Plot When Gabi develops a new alter ego of her own.Kima Do No Gooder tries to seek revenge on her. Trivia Cast # Angelina Wahler as Deema # Blake Bertrand as Zach # Alina Foley as Leah # Andrew Sabiston as Chandler # Sam Vincent as Kima Do-No-Gooder # Ava Preston as Gabi # Kyle Harrison Breitkopf as AJ Transcript Act 1 (The episode starts at New York City at night.Deema, Zach and Leah are chasing are Kima Do-No-Gooder.) * Deema: “It’s no use Kima.” * Zach: “Yeah.” * Leah: “You may have trapped the entire police department in lime jello.” * Deema: “But you didn’t trap us.” * Kima: “Ooh.The Amazing Deema and her friends.I’m so scared.” * Deema: “Oh yeah.Well.You should be.” (Kima throws a bomb at Deema and it explodes.) * Kima: “I’m more afraid than a bat in the sunshine.” * Deema: “Oh goodness.I’m taking you in.” * Kima: “Give it up already.I’m way too cunning for you.” * Deema: “No.You’re not.” * Kima: “Yes.I am.” (Kima drops a safe on Deema and it falls.) * Deema: (Screaming)“C’mon.C’mon.Aha.” (Deema manages to open the safe and closed it behind her and she got flung up to where Kima is too.) * Deema: “Surprise.” (Kima handed her another bomb and closed the safe.) * Kima: “Surprise yourself.” (Deema tries to open the safe.But crashes to the ground and the bomb exploded again.Deema swam to the elevator and went up to the roof floor.) * Deema: “Aha.” (Deema gets hit by another bomb and it exploded yet again.) * Deema: “You’ve lit your last fuse.You doofus.” * Kima: “Are you kidding.These are the explosive bombs anyone has ever seen.I’ve got all of these to last until the end of the world.” * Deema: “You’re overreacting about becoming Public Enemy #1.” * Kima: “What.Seriously.What are you.A knob.” * Deema: “No.I’m not.Here I‘ll show you.Can you hold these for a second.” (Kima holds the jugging bombs while Deema checks the list.) * Deema: “See.Here It is.Right next to the SlimeMeister.” * Kima: “The SlimeMeister.He couldn’t slime anyone like a water blaster.Let me see that.” (Kima gives the jugging bombs back to Deema.) * Kima: “Number 2.That’s it.This town is condemned.” (The bombs exploded once again.) * Deema: “Oh goodness.I’ll get the marmalade.” * Kima: “So.They don’t think I’m that good enough to become Public Enemy #1.Eh.Well.This thing will totally get them to change their minds.” * All: (Gasping)“No.Wait.Don’t Do It.” * Kima: “Let’s see what’s going to happen if this thing explodes.” (Out of nowhere, Gabi shoots an arrow with a bow and it cuts the rope.) * Kima: “What.” (Gabi shoots some more arrows on Kima.) * All: “Huh.” * Chandler: “Sorry we’re late guys.Gabi wanted me to come with her to the camping store.” * Deema: “Have you done that to Kima.” * Gabi: “Well.Yeah.Luckily I got the hang of it.” * Deema: “That’s great.But you know someone could get seriously hurt and killed.” * Gabi: “Yeah.But if it wasn’t for me.Kima wouldn’t be stuck on the walls and...” * Zach: “Uh Guys.” * Leah: “Kima disappeared.” * All: “What.” * Gabi: “Oops.” (Kima uses a barrel so he wouldn’t go out in public like this.) * Act 2 Act 3 Category:Episodes Category:The Adventures Of Deema,Zach and Leah